We thank the reviewers for their positive comments about the array of services offered by the core and its overall contribution to the success of the program. The services offered by the core are unchanged, and the animal husbandry costs have been adjusted to reflect the deletion of Project 5 from the Program and changes in the scope of Projects 3 and 4, as extensively detailed in sections E3. and E4. below. In years 10-15 of the PPG, Dr. Weiler has devoted 25% effort to direction of Core C. This submission has been adjusted to keep his level of effort the same.